The Four Immortals
by MizukiAllisonFujikawa
Summary: Ummm well this is kinda just a random story I decided to write... I got bored one day and just started ... soooo yea...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1-_

_**The New Girl**_

_I saw a girl, mostly hidden by the shadows of buildings and the darkness of the night. All I could see was her silky, dark hair and her beautiful eyes. She was soaked in the moonlight, appeared to be hurt, and was covered in blood. I watched as she got up. She got up slowly, staggering at first. Then she steadied herself and walked toward me. She held a knife over her head. At first I thought she would throw it at me, but i was prepared. Then to my surprise, she threw it passed me and i heard a grunt from behind. I turned around to see who she had hurt and everything went black as she mumbled something, and I think it was a message for me._

My eyes shot open. I wasn't scared. Instead I was left completely confused. I had the dream millions of times, specifically every Friday night. I started keeping track after I had the dream for about a month straight. Now, I usually just ignore it and get ready for school. I never told my friends about the dream, after all it wasn't like me to pay this much attention to some stupid dream. Most of them weren't even that close to me. Only one- Daichi Fujikawa- was really my friend. All the others tried to be my friend to help their reputation- or ruin it. Depends on how you look at it I guess. Even though I told those idiots at school I didn't want to get involved, they made me the leader of the school delinquents. Just for beating the crap out of some idiot who tried to threaten me and for skipping a lot. I just figured I'd go along with it until they lost interest though. Better than beating them until it got through their heads. Not worth the time either.

I walked into the classroom to a rather large commotion. "What the heck?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey Arashi!" the class rep started, "There's supposed to be some new transfer student today! They're saying she'll be in our class and that she's REALLY pretty."

"Ok? Why the big commotion over some transfer student?"

"I guess it's just 'cause we aren't used to new students?" he replied awkwardly. "By the way, Daichi-kun and your sister Kumiko-chan are gathering things the teacher needs for class today."

I sighed. This was gonna be a long day. I could tell already. The teacher walked into the room right as the bell rang. "Hello class!" She said. The whole class stayed silent while she looked at their faces. She stopped on mine. "Nice of you to join us today, Arashi. Are you done skipping school for a while? It's not like there's anything to do while Daichi's in school still." she smiled falsely at me. I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me. She scanned everyone's faces again- this time avoiding mine. "Well I can see you've heard about the transfer student judging by the impatient looks you're giving me. First I'm going to say that if ANY of you are even CLOSE to being mean to her you will be severely punished," She told us smiling sweetly- which to most kids is scary when she threatens them. "She's my dear niece, the daughter of my older sister."

This one had everyone confused- especially me. That would make the new girl Daichi's sister. And he only has 3 sisters- one who's out of school and 2 in elementary. "Her name is Aly Fujikawa. Aly-chan! Come in now!" Mrs. Star hollered out into the hall.

A young girl who looked to be about 15 walked into the classroom. She had silky, jet black hair and beautiful, bright blue eyes. She looked oddly familiar- but I had never met her before. I was sure of that.

"We're ba-" Daichi walked back into the classroom but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the new girl.

"Something wrong?" My sister's voice came from behind him.

"Why is- ..." he trailed off again.

No doubt. He knew her. I saw him look at the new girl for a moment and then look back at her aunt. What the heck was going on?

My little sister soon voiced my thoughts- sorta. "What the heck, Daichi! Move! This is heavy!" He stiffly walked forward and set Mrs. Star's things on her desk and looked at the new girl then straight at Mrs. Star. When Kumiko entered, she paused for all of 3 seconds. Then, she abruptly set the teacher's things next to her desk and practically tackled the new girl. "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR OVER A YEAR!"

"Wha- ?" And when I looked around the room - for whatever reason- everyone was staring at me. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Well we kinda figured you'd know her too since they do.." the class rep trailed off.

"Well I don't so leave me out of this."

_**Aly's view**_

I felt a little weird being in a new place again, but since Daichi was there and Kumiko gave me a ... warm ... welcome I calmed down a little, but them being here was also half the reason I was scared. I thought they might cause trouble or something- but then I remembered that I'm me and I don't have to act like anyone else this time. My mission: BE A NORMAL GIRL AND LIVE THE LIFE YOU WOULD HAVE HAD IF YOU HADN'T BEEN TRAINED AND BROUGHT TO BLACK ROSE HIGH. It had been given to me about a month ago, and as soon as my other mission had been done with, I had erased any existence of my fake identity and gotten home. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Aly Fujikawa and I attend the Black Rose High School for Girls- a genius and spy school. They gave me the orders to attend the high school I would normally have gone to if Black Rose hadn't found me and discovered my 'talents' which I've always hated having, though they often come in handy. One major problem: I'm not too good at the whole be yourself thing. Of course I can act out just about any personality on the planet, but be myself? Not so much. I hated "being myself" because that involved being around my father who hates my guts. Personally, I would have been happier if they had given me orders on how to act and an alias for my name. It's a lot more comfortable for me that way. I'm just too used to that kind of thing.

After school I escaped to the roof for fresh air. Gosh, I have always hated school. They were teaching stuff I could do in my sleep. In fact, Kumiko, Daichi, and - I'm not sure about this- I'm guessing Daichi's friend could too. It's all too easy for kids like us. Especially when we've learned it all a million times before. Even everything Black Rose taught me was stuff I had learned over and over again.

"Well, well. What's the transfer student doing in a place like this?" I turned around and instinctively held my hand close to my bag where I had easily concealed both a gun and a knife (along with a lot of other small weapons) from the school's security. I relaxed a little when I saw Daichi's friend. What was his name again? Well it didn't matter to me. I was never go to talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. "Hellooo? I know you can hear me and see me or else you wouldn't have turned around. Can you just not talk?"

I followed with silence. I turned around and ignored him. I walked over to the large grey wall with the door off the roof and leaned against it. I let the breeze run through my hair and I stared out over the trees. I was such an outdoors person if I had no access to a computer, and sadly at school I didn't.

Apparently by this time Daichi's friend was just really annoyed. All of the sudden, he slammed me against the wall and glared at me. I stared back. Blank-faced with no emotions. I pushed him off and into the railing around the edge of the roof. I was slightly surprised. Not because he went that far, but because pushing him actually hurt my hand a little. I stared at my hand. When I looked up, he was in my face again. Ugh. I hated it when people got in my face. I tried to push him away again, but this time he wouldn't budge. He smirked at me. "Did you think I'd fall for that a second time? I'll admit I was a little surprised you were that strong in the first place."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Then he pushed me against the wall and smirked again. "Not too many girls can piss me off that easily, but you just did. Now talk before my anger takes over and I smack you, now that I know you can defend yourself more than adequately." After a few seconds of silence I could see he was getting more and more annoyed. Then his facial expression calmed down. He leaned closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_**The Roof**_

_**Aly's view**_

He leaned closer. When he got about a centimeter from my face he stopped and stared at me. "Will you at least tell me why my best friend lied to me and... or did he just forget to tell me he had a fourth sister?"

I stayed silent. I hated it when people did this. Maybe I'm just the problem child of the family so he's been told to lie about me? (half truth by the way)

When we heard the door open, he stepped away instantly. This was definitely a relief to me considering I don't being close to people, especially when they're stronger. "What's going on?" My brother's voice. I could hear another pair of footsteps and I assumed it was Kumiko, considering she's the only one I think of that could keep up with my brother's running. He looked at his friend and then stared at me. "He didn't do anything right?"

"What! Why would I-" My brother stopped him.

"Be quiet. This is for her to answer!"

I just shook my head. Even though he started to do something, he had stopped. Also, I didn't want to be the reason Daichi lost his best friend.

Kumiko bursted out, "NO DUH! He wouldn't harm knowing she's your sister!"

Daichi laughed in relief. "True but ... his reputation isn't all that great with girls. They usually love him and he breaks their hearts. That's ALWAYS the way it goes."

"HEY!"

Kumiko laughed. "That's also true. But you have to remember that Aly is in no way a normal girl. And she obviously doesn't pay attention to guys. Probably because she gets so much attention from them that it's annoying."

I glared at her. I hate it when she brings this stuff up. "Sorry! Sorry! I won't say anything else."

"By the way," Daichi's friend broke in, "mind explaining why you never told me about this? Or how Kumiko knows please? This has been pissing me off all day."

I stayed silent. When I noticed the uneasy glances from Daichi and Kumiko, I just nodded in a way that said "Say whatever you want. Just leave my personal stories out of it."

"Well..." Daichi started but then Kumiko being Kumiko sorta kinda- well... butted in rather aggressively.

"I WANNA SAY IIITTTT!" When Daichi stayed silent she started again, taking a deep breathe. "Well first of all she's my bff and I've known her forever (blah blah blah) and well she is sorta adopted into Daichi's family and she didn't want to be a known member of the family because if she does something stupi-"

At this point I covered her mouth. She was about to say EXACTLY what I told her not to. Then the friend of Daichi's looked at me suspiciously. I looked at Daichi. I wrote something down on a piece of paper, handed it to Daichi, and walked away.

_**Nobody's view**_

Once Aly left, Kumiko's curiosity got to her. "WHAT'S IT SAY!" she asked (more like screamed).

Daichi looked at her and read it out loud, "It says: MAKE SURE SHE KEEPS HER MOUTH SHUT."

"What!" Kumiko yelled. Then she pouted. "I deserved that one didn't I?"

"Yeah. Your fault she felt pissed," Daichi replied.

"Yeah I know... Should I go talk to her?"

"Leave her be."

"But-"

"She won't like you chasing after her," Daichi told her.

"Alright..." Kumiko pouted again. And with that the 3 kids walked to Daichi's house for a study group. (Thought they rarely actually studied anything at all. Usually they just hung out and stuff ;P)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_**The Attack**_

_**Daichi's view**_

I walked into my home and what did I see? It had been trashed. I ran around the corner, then into the kitchen. I saw one of the maids on the floor, dead. "What the-! Why-?" Then my eyes widened. "ALY! ALY ARE YOU HERE!" I ran up the stairs. The other bodies of the maids I passed didn't even compute in my head. I was only worried about my sister. I ran until I found her. She was covered in blood and holding our youngest sister- Ami who's about 5. My other sister was laying on the ground. "Are they ... ok?" Aly looked down at the small girl laying on the ground, then at the one in her arms. She nodded, only slightly. Th'ey weren't badly hurt. They were both passed out from shock. "Do you know what happened?" Aly paused for a few seconds. When she walked passed me holding Ami she actually talked. Whispered but it was better than nothing.

"I'm taking Ami to the hospital. She's got a broken arm," She said just loudly enough it was audible for me to hear when she next next to my ear. "Lili is just out from shock."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Ask Mr. Baka when he wakes up," she replied again just audible to me, but I heard a hint of laughter in her voice. I almost felt happy because of that. But still I asked the question.

"Who?" Then she pointed to the closet door and abruptly walked out. I'm guessing she had to get Ami to the hospital fast so she wouldn't be awake to feel the pain in her arm.

**Aly's view**

I walked out of the room. I looked behind me to double-check on the situation and saw Daichi putting Lili into her bed. I slightly smiled, but returned to being emotionless when I saw Kumiko and Daichi's friend standing in the doorway.

"What happened!" Kumiko ran over. She almost hugged me but stopped when she saw Ami. " ... Is she ok?" I nodded but pointed to her arm. "Her arm's hurt?" I nodded again.

"How can you put up with her not talking?" My brother's friend spoke this time. I looked at him.

"SHUT UP ONII-SAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!" Both he and I were suprised by this. Me because him being her brother meant I did know his name. How could I not? All she ever talked about was him and occasionally a few other things (which wasn't often). His name was Arashi Yamazaki- older brother to my best friend Kumiko Yamazaki. This would be trouble.

By this time I knew I needed to hurry. I patted Kumiko on the shoulder, then ran. Straight past Arashi and out the door in the direction of the hospital. I had to hurry if I didn't want Ami to feel the pain of the broken limb.

_**Arashi's view**_

"That was weird. Never heard you yell [at me] before," I told my little sister.

"Sorry but my best friend means a lot more to me than you knowing me as an overly-loving little sister."

I smiled. "That's a good thing."

"Yea... and I didn't mean to but ... she's been through so much..."

"Really? Like what?" Not a lot moved Kumiko when it came to personal things, so I have to admit I was curious.

"That's not going to work on me. You want to know she has to tell you."

"But she won't even talk to you."

"She only talks around people she knows she can trust."

"Then why didn't she talk to you? Doesn't she trust you?"

"Yes, but she doesn't trust you, therefore she won't talk around you. No offense but if you weren't here then we could've gotten a clearer picture of what was happening if you weren't here..."

"None taken. I don't care if she trusts me or not. What I don't get is why she doesn't want to be known as part of the family." Kumiko just shrugged.

"Like I said. She's adopted ... And she has some trust issues."

"Some? Oh! Sorry that was rude..."

"At least you caught yourself," Kumiko replied giving me a death glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

_**The Hospital**_

_**Aly's view**_

Ami began to wake up about half way to the hospital. "N-Nee-chan?" The stuttered word practically broke my heart.

"Yeah, Ami?"

"Nee-" She cut off the word and began to scream. It was the worst bloody scream I've ever heard, probably because this is a personal situation. Then she started crying. I hated watching her in tears, regardless of whether or not we're blood related or not. To me, she was my adorable little sister. I would do anything to keep the pain of her arm- currently snapped in two -away from her.

I let her scream for a moment and then told her, "Sweetie, I know the pain is a lot, but you should go back to sleep. Can you try that for me?" I looked down at her for a moment and even though it was just a little, she stopped crying, and then she nodded. "Good girl. You're so strong." I told her with the best, fake smile I could possibly come up with right then and there.

By the time I got her to the hospital, she was always already fast asleep- Thank God.

_**Daichi's view**_

When Arashi, Kumiko, and I arrived at the hospital, we ran straight to the room Aly had texted to Kumiko. I looked around the room and spotted Aly sitting in the chair next to Ami's bed. "She must have passed out from the running after her adrenaline ran out.." I heard Kumiko's voice say. I [somehow] managed not to yell at her for stating the obvious- her worst habit.

"No duh baka." Looks like Arashi did it for me. I couldn't help but give ot a nervous laugh in relief. Ami had had her surgery and would be fine. Aly was now my only concern. Call me an over-protective brother, but she has major health issues, just ran about 10 miles in a matter of minutes, and she's been through too many tramatic things in her life already. I personally think I have the right to be a little over-protective of her. But then agian, she's also trained to deal with tramatic things in life. I mean, if she wasn't she would've gone insane from her job. So there's always something to counteract my point... But still. I can worry.

_**Aly's view**_

I begin to open my eyes. As I look around I begin to remember where I am. I look around frantically. Where's Ami? Then I hear a voice. "Don't worry. Your sister just got out of surgery. She's fine." I look to my right and see the one person I wish I didn't have to deal with. Arashi. And he's staring at me. "Don't worry. I'm not here to annoy you. Just to keep an eye on you while Kumiko and Daichi check on Ami." Then he smirks. "And apparently to let you sleep on my shoulder." That's when I come very close to saying something. Something not so nice. "You're no fun." He says and looks away. "At least react in some way..." I stand up to find my sister and then everything goes black.

_**Arashi's view**_

"What the heck!" I say as she falls back and I reach to catch her.

"Wow," I hear my sister's voice. "You to look like a scene from a modern day _Romeo and Juliet! _Anyways... we should probably tell her doctor she passed out again thought..."

"What do you mean 'again'? This has happened before?" I say.

"Oh yeah!" Kumiko replies without even stopping to think. "It happens all the time. This is like the 5th time in the past couple of days. It's pretty normal for her... but it's not this many black outs in this short amount of time. That's why I'm saying we should tell her doctor."

"Ok then. um... Why does she do this exactly?" I ask in hopes for a real answer. Instead, Kumiko just shrugs. "Well that helps. Explain a little at least!"

"Well there's not much I can say. They don't really understand it. All they know is she has too much blood for her own good and that every once in a while she passes out. Not to mention her weird healing abilities. I think that's what causes the problem. My theory is it makes her generate extra blood and that's why she had too much blood."

I try to process this. It's not working. So instead I manage to say "Weird."

"Yeah," Kumiko says and trails off. I watch as she walks over to one of the doctors and tells him something. Then she points over to me and looks back at the doctor again. Then both of them quickly walked toward me. Kumiko told Daichi what had happened.

The doctor walked straight over to me and said, "Follow me." He lead us to a small room and asked me to set Daichi's little sister on the bed, so I did. Then he asked me to wait outside for Daichi and Kumiko. As he left he mumbled something along the lines of, "What is it with the women in this family? They're always getting hurt..." I'm pretty sure Daichi heard him too because he glared at the doctor, said something, then walked into the room.

"Did the doctor mention doing anything for her?" Daichi asked me.

"No," I say. "Just mentioned something rude about girls in your family."

"So you heard that, huh?"

"No duh. Kind of hard not to notice when you have sharp hearing. I mean the guy wasn't exactly intent of hiding what he said." Its silent for a moment. Then I remember something that Kumiko said before. She walks back into the room about 2 seconds later holding drinks for the three of us. "By the way, Kumiko," I say as she's starting to drink her lemonade, "If you ever tell me that something I do looks like it comes from any old fashioned piece of writing again, then you will be severely annoyed for at least a week."

She just laughs and says, "I'd probably be dead if Aly had heard me!"

Daichi looks from her to me and says, "What did I miss?"

Just when I open my mouth to answer, Kumiko blurts out, "Oh when I found them she had just passed out and he had caught her so it reminded me of _Romeo and Juliet_..." Her voice trails off in my head because I get bored of listening to her blab on about things from different Shakespeare plays. Then Daichi starts laughing. I start to say something but then we all hear a raspy voice.

"Shut up!" The voice is coming from Aly. The girl who before wouldn't say a word. I have to admit, I'm a little shocked when she speaks. I expected her to have the same obnoxious voice most girls have, but instead her voice sounds almost ... sweet. Kumiko and Daichi both look genuinly shocked that spoke too. "What? I'm not allowed to talk?"

"No that's not it... it's just..." Kumiko trails off and looks at me, then back to Aly. "It's just that he's here and well..."

"We just know you don't trust him." Daichi finishes her thought.

Aly just looks at me and shrugs. "Oops. Too late now." Then it hits me. Now I know where I've heard her voice before. Apparently it shows on my face because Kumiko and Daichi both look at my face, try not to crack up then look at Aly. "Yes. I do realize I just gave my true identity away."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

_**The Messenger**_

_**Arashi's view**_

No way. How did I not notice before? And of the course the atomatic response comes from Kumiko, almost like she's reading my mind... Again. "You didn't notice because you couldn't get past the fact she was Daichi's sister. And also the fact that outside of work you've never even heard her speak until now."

"No way I'd fall for tha-" I get cut off, which pisses me off even more.

"Well you did." Aly's voice comes out a little stronger than before. And another thing that pisses me off about this girl- she can read my face. Not. Cool. "And don't get pissed about me cutting in. I hate getting cut off just as much as you, but if I hadn't, you'd have yelled and gotten you, Daichi, and Kumiko out of the hospital. Now will Kumiko explain why I'm in a hospital bed please?"

"You passed out again," she said simply. Obviously she had realized Aly wasn't in the best mood either. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Aly replied. She obviously lied because when she started to sit up her eyes went blank as if she had blacked out, but not passed out. But she still contiued to sit up so that Kumiko and Daichi wouldn't notice.

"Hey Arashi! can you keep an eye on Aly? Kumiko and I need to get to work today..." Daichi says.

I sigh. "Fine, but you owe me." I reply. He laughs.

"Thanks! I know you aren't exactly happy with me at the moment but... I promise we'll explain later." Daichi tells me smiling. I don't think he gets how pissed off I am right now. Not at him but at this little sister of his that he lied to me about.

_**Aly's View**_

"It's not his fault you know." I say. "He was told - more like ordered - to lie." I say after Kumiko and Daichi leave, leaving me alone in a room with Daichi's friend.

"Oh really now?" Arashi says with a sarcastic hint to his voice. "And did he also 'forget' to mention that his little sister is a famous - more like the most famous - girl teen singer? I somehow doubt that fact didn't come across his mind at some point."

I roll my eyes. I hate it when people use that against me. "Hey being famous isn't all its made up to be. Oh wait. You should know that already. I mean you work with Kumiko and Daichi a lot with their songs."

"Oh so you do know who I am?"

"No duh stupid. You don't even try to hide it."

"So what! At least I'm not lying to people about it!" He's practically yelling at me now... Well now its my turn for an annoying reply.

"Temper, temper!" I say in an annoying sing-song kind of voice. "And I never lied. If someone finds out I tell them the truth about the situation."

"Remind me why I'm even here right now?"

Wow. He's just asking for annoying replies isn't he. I know its a rhetorical question, but I still answer, "Because you promised my over-protective brother you'd keep an eye on me for him."

"Wow," He says, "You're really full of it."

"Nah not really. You're just asking for annoying replies."

He rolls his eyes and starts to say something, but them someone walks in. "Hello Arashi, Alli-"

"Do not say my full name, Derek." I cut him off. He looks at me with a mischevious grin. "And whatever you're thinking, DON'T DO IT."

He laughs and says, "Good to see you too Aly. Forgot you don't like hearing your full name. Sorry." I roll my eyes at him. He steps toward Daichi's friend. Good to see you too Arashi! Its been a while!"

"Cut the crap!" He replies in a harsh tone. "You only come when you have some sort of agenda for the schools."

"ALY~~~! He's being mean to me!" Derek says in the most obnoxious, whiney voice he can manage and puts on a pouting face.

He forgets I'm immune. "So what? You're one of the most annoying people on the planet. As far as I'm concerned, I think you deserve it."

Arashi looks at me, obviously suprised. Then his suprise changes into a little smirk. "I think I like a little bit better now, Aly." He says. Then he raps a hand around Derek's neck and says, "Now, what are the schools having me do THIS time?"

"I'll tell once you let go." Derek says. Arashi looks at him suspiciously, then lets go of Derek's neck. "Good. Now we can begin. First of all, we need to get you two out of here. This isn't a place we can talk about this."

I roll my eyes. "No need to be so dramatic." I tell him. He just smiles an idiotic smile at us and and nods. I get up and black out for a second. I feel a hand touch my back and another on my shoulder. How did they notice...?

"You okay?" Arashi asks me. I nod. My vision is a little blurry, but I can see again. He has his hand on my back, while Derek's hand is on my shoulder. I look over at Derek and see his worried face.

"You shouldn't get up too fast when you haven't been feeling well." He says.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not pathetic!" I shrug of their hands and walk forward.

Behind me, I hear Derek heave a sigh. "You're too stubborn for your own good, Aly."

I look behind me and glare. His eyes are full of pity and sympathy. The glare finally got him to shut his mouth. On the way to the lobby, we ran into the doctor. "Where do you think you're going?" he said in a stern voice. "You can't leave until we KNOW you're ok."

I roll my eyes but stay silent, even though I really felt like screaming in his face. Derek stepped forward. "Sorry sir," he said in a very polite way, "but her father wants to see her and is requiring that she come immediately."

"Oh." the doctor said. "W-well then be on your way."

Once again, I roll my eyes, making so obvious that the doctor scoffs and walks away. When get out the door and get into Derek's car, the three of us start laughing. "My gosh that doctor is annoying!" I say. "Not to mention he gets scared half to death if someone even MENTIONS my father." The rest of the ride I'm somewhat quiet. I listen to music played on the radio while Arashi and Derek talk about random things that pop into their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

_**Orders**_

_**Aly's View**_

When the car finally stops (it was about a 3 hour ride), I find myself in the middle of nowhere with two people: Daichi's best friend and my best friend's older brother- Arashi, and Derek- a boy who's about 18 now and delivers messages for Black Rose High and Black Lion Academy. Black Rose and Black Lion are basically the same thing, except one's for girls and the other is for guys. I attend Black Rose High- a school for geniuses in the public's eyes, but behind the doors the girls who attend are trained to their limit to become perfect spies. Apparently I didn't need much training when I came in, because from the second I started school there (in like 5th grade), I've stayed in the number one spot in every subject except etiquette. Kumiko got number one in that class. Derek, Daichi and Arashi all attend Black Lion Academy, which is the boy's version of Black Rose.

"Well what exactly did you need us for, Derek?" I gesture toward a large building and say, "If you were planning on using me as a test subject, then count me out."

"Clever as usual Aly," Derek says laughing a little, "but this is both schools using you two as consultants. They basically just want your opinion on some stuff."

"And they had to be dramatic and put the big tall building out in the middle of no where? Really?" Arashi smirks a little at this.

"Oh come on Aly! You know how they just LOVE to overdo everything!" Derek replies laughing. Then, his expression becomes calm and he looks at me, then at Arashi. Then he just smirks and says, "Follow me please!" I look at Arashi and give him a what-the-heck-was-that-about look and I find that he's just as confused as I am. We just decide to follow Derek inside the building.

_**Arashi's View**_

Derek leads Aly and I into the large building. I can't help but wonder what Derek was thinking. Normally he's easy to read, but that just made no sense at all. "So where are we going?" I say, not completely paying attention.

"You'll see." Derek's short repsonse bothers me. I wonder why he's in a bad mood. Derek is usually in a good mood, so its a little weird to see him angry. Aly seems pretty worried about it too. Apparently he won't give either of us the slightest hint of what he's thinking. We follow Derek into a huge conference room. "Take a seat for a minute, Arashi. The commitee will be in in about 10 minutes. I need to talk to Aly for a second."

"Ok?" I reply sitting down. Aly looks a little uncomfortable with it, but she follows out the door and into another small room. About 10 minutes later the committee walks in on me sitting there bored out of my mind."

"Hello Arashi," says an older man. He looks around the room and his eyes change from serious to serious and concerned. "Where are Derek and Aly?" he asks me. It almost sounds as if he's panicking.

"They're in the room across the hall. Why?" Can't help but ask. I'm curious.

One of the younger committee members rushes over to the other room. I see her drag Derek by the ear saying, "Ow ow ow ow." I notice a few bruises and when I look at his face when he enters the room, I see he has a brand new black eye. "Gosh! No need to be so pushy, sis!" he says as he glares at the young committee girl- who was returning his glare with a nasty look who her own.

Then the young girl turns back to the doorway and says, "Sorry Aly! I really thought my brother wouldn't do something so stupid again… especially after knowing that you're an amazing fighter. Go ahead and come in please."

Aly walks in, looking slightly (more like incredibly) more annoyed than usual. Then she mumbles something under breathe so quietly I think I'm the only one who heard her. It was something like, "Yeah right. Because he's totally safe being in the same room as me after what he just did." I looked over at her curiously, but she didn't seem to notice. Either that or she just didn't care.

"Can we get this over with? I'm pretty sure if I'm in the same room as him," she said with a glance over at Derek, with his newly swollen cheek and bruised arms, "much longer I'm going to kill him." Now I was really curious. But I doubted they'd tell me anything.

_**Aly's View**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT! He just had to go and make everything awkward. Derek had always been an idiot, but he just made it worse. He's almost had crush on me, and I knew it. I'm not an idiot too dense to notice, especially when you make it so obvious like he does. But that doesn't mean he can just walk right up and kiss me- or try to. I mean it's not like it's my first kiss, but I'm not exactly fond of being kissed all the time. And I was never cruel about his little crush until now. I always just told him the truth- That he was a friend (if that) and nothing more. But I guess he took kindness as a signal I liked him- which was TOTALLY wrong. Now I was just going to have to be a little more…. Let's just say blunt about it. And now everything's awkward. The committee are scowling at him and giving me apologetic looks, while Arashi is looking back and forth between me and Derek in an attempt to figure this whole thing out. No way I'm telling him.


End file.
